1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting pin for connecting one article to another, for example, for connecting an instrument panel to an automobile body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pins are ordinarily formed with a circular cross-section. In general, such circular cross-sectional pins are adapted to connect two articles together in a fixed relationship. In some cases, however, it is desirable to connect two articles with a certain play in one or more directions. For example, this is true when pins are used together with bolts to connect one relatively large article to another. In such cases, the pins are inserted first, and the assembly is bolted together later. The bolts, of course, must be able to be passed through holes at that time. Conventional circular pins are not adapted for such use.
When connecting one article to another by means of pins, in most cases, pins are first rigidly secured to one article at one end, then are connected to the other article at the other ends. The first ends of pins are usually secured to an article by driving the pins into bosses provided in the article. This pin-driving work, however, sometimes results in pin damage and, if at all possible, should desirably be eliminated.
Toward this end, it is desirable to form pins integrally with articles. Such pins, however, project from articles and require what is called in the molding art an "undercut" configuration for anchoring to other articles. This necessitates numerous split dies.